headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EctoplasmicCat/Some music headcanon thing
Don't ask. |-|Basic Needs by Jonathan Davis= *Ship/Character Representation - SonDash (Sonic to Rainbow Dash) *Fun fact: I headcanon Sonic being voiced by Jonathan Davis Lyrics explanation *''I may not act like I'm torn apart'' - Sonic's attitude masks his suffering and traumatic experiances from his youth. He's secretly suffering inside, but doesn't want to show it. *''But blood don't look deep red/When the dark surrounds me'' - Sonic's blood turned dark blue because of the Dark Gaia energy inside of him. It causes him great pain inside of him. *''I may be frozen down from the fight/The pain belongs to me'' - The fight refers to his battle against Eggman. He has experiance losses left and right, but he has kept it to himself. *''But your love surrounds me, surrounds me, surrounds me'' - Rainbow Dash's love for Sonic is unconditional. *''I don’t feel hunger, I don’t need air/There’s blood in my veins cause I know you are there/I don’t need shelter, nothing at all'' - Rainbow Dash is extremely special to sonic and would do anything for her, even if he himself gets hurt in the process. Rainbow Dash is his top priority over him. *''The reason I’m here/Don’t you know that you’re all/My basic needs'' - Rainbow Dash kepts Sonic sane and happy. Without her, Sonic feels empty. *''I may be crippled by my own mind'' - Sonic's trauma had made his mental state deteriorate. *''Your silence haunts my head/And they always find me'' - When Rainbow Dash is gone, he has nobody to latch on to for support. *''I may be used to feeling this way/Almost forgot remembering too/Remind me, remind me, remind me'' - He's "used to" his traumatic experiences, but Rainbow Dash reminds him that they're gone now and do not matter. * |-|Layla by Korn= *Ship/Character Representation - Sonic's view of Rouge, who cheated on him and broke up with him. Lyrics explaination *''Once more pain is thrown my way'' - Rouge cheated on him took a toll on Sonic's trust and he began to despise lies. *''Can't she stay away?/Every single time/She's fucking with my mind'' - No matter how much Sonic tries to forget her, she always seems to come back. *''Built up all this rage/Trapped inside some cage/While she sits and smiles'' - Rouge did nothing about Sonic's mental state. She didn't help, like she enjoyed it. *''Once more oh you're going through a phase/Why am I the one to blame?'' - Rouge believed Sonic was simply going through a phase and blamed him for his traumas. *''Every single time/She's screwing up my mind/A pest in a locked up cage/In your life born and aged/Why can't I stand up and just say "goodbye"'' - Rouge messed with him and took advantage of his fears. Sonic didnt want to lost someone again, so he continued the relationship until Rouge cheated on him. *''The pain and rage and fear I feel!'' - Sonic refuses to talk to Rouge. He hates her and wants her gone from his life. He doesn't want any more trauma. *''Inside I'm afraid/Afraid of who I am/Can't you even feel?/You've taken who I am/I have fought to find a way/I am afraid/To feel who I am/Fuck!'' - Ever since Sonic got infected with Dark Gaia energy, he's been scared of himself. Rouge never cared about him, she just used him. *''That's why I cry!/This lie I drown!'' - The fake "I love you"s that Rouge used to say to him was a lie. His trust was ruined. He experiances mental breakdowns, why he cries. |-|Tearjerker by Korn= *Ship/Character Representation - Sonic's thoughts after being rejected so many times by his crushes. He felt extremely lovesick until he met Rainbow Dash. I'd imagine this is right after Chip rejected him. It also gets more aggressive towards the end so I associate that with Sonic getting more frustrated that he's constantly been rejected. Lyrics explaination *''Well, I wish there was someone/Well, I wish there was someone to love me'' - Sonic just wishes he would have someone to love and be with forever. He's almost desperate at this point. *''When I used to be someone/And I knew there was someone that loved me/As I sit here frozen alone/Even ghosts get tired and go home/As they crawl back under the stones'' - He gets lonely without someone to be with him. The know that they're someone that does love him, he just has to wait. *''And I wish there was something/Please tell me there's something better/And I wish there was something/More than this saturated loneliness'' - He doesn't want to wait. He doesn't want to feel lonely anymore. *''And I wish I could feel it/And I wish I could steal it/Abduct it, corrupt it but I never can/It's just saturated loneliness'' - He wishes his crushes (especially Chip) would love him back, but he knows that he can't. He can never change their mind. *''Does the silence get lonely?/Does the silence get lonely, who knows?/I've been hearing it tell me/I've been hearing it tell me, "go home"/‘Cause the freaks are playing tonight/They packed up and turned out the lights'' - Sonic is starting to get sick of the rejection and thinks he should just give up on love. *''And the bathwater's cold/And this life's getting old'' - The rejection is almost a routine at this point. He's tired of it. *''And I wish I could feel it!/And I wish I could feel it!/And I wish I could steal it!/Abduct it, corrupt it!/But I never can!/I never can!/Never can/Never can/Never can'' - He truly doesn't want to give up on finding love, but he can't just force people to love him, and he knows it. |-|Twisted Transistor by Korn= Ship/Character Representation - Sonic, Sonia, and Manic love music. Specifically for Sonic, it helps him cope. *''Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister'' - Sonic referring to the people who screwed him up mentally. *''Listening to your twisted transistor/Hold it between your legs/Turn it up, turn it up/Low end is coming through/Can't get enough'' - Sonic's thoughts go through his head and never end, but he's able to manage, even if it's "Devil's little sister". *''A lonely life, where no one understands you/But don't give up, because the music do'' - Sonic used to believe nobody will understand how he feels (except for Tails maybe), but because of music he's able to cope with that fact. *''Inside you, forever preaching/Fuck you, too/Your scream's a whisper/Hang on, you twisted transistor'' - Basically Sonic's "fuck you" attitude to anyone who insults him. *''Hey you, hey you, finally you get it/The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it'' - Sonic knows life isn't fair so he doesn't want to be fair to it at well. *''And as your tears fall on/Your dress, your dress/But when she's coming through/You're in a mess'' - Sonic making fun of the people who have made fun of him in the past and showing them that karma came back at them. *''Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit/This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt!/Says who? Says who?/Anesthetize this bitch/Anesthetize this bitch/Anesthetize/Just let me be between you and me/Them things/Them things'' - Sonic making fun of the people who say to him "just ignore them", probably comparing them to Dr.Eggman. |-|Make Me Bad by Korn= Ship/Character Representation - Because of the werehog, he feels bad about himself and thinks he is bad. IDK how to explain it. *''I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation/There's so much shit around me such a lack of compassion'' - When people are infected with Dark Gaia energy, they become the opposite of what they are (Sonic is kind of an exception). Because of this, Sonic has experienced people's lack of compassion to others. This can also refer to Sonic's past in that he's seen himself rise up and fall down (metaphorically) several times in life. *''I thought it would be fun and games/Instead it's all the same/I want something to do/Need to feel the sickness in you'' - He thought the adventure he would have with Chip and putting the world back together would be just like any other adventure he's had ("fun and games"), but it turned out to be much, much more than that. *''I feel the reason as it's leaving me/No not again/It's quite deceiving/As I'm feeling/The flesh made me bad'' - He hates it when he gets angered as the werehog, as he gets much more aggressive in that form. *''All I do is look for you/Another fix, you need it too/Just to get some sort of attention, attention/What does it mean to you, for me/It's something I just do/I want something, I need to feel the sickness in you'' - During the Shattered World Crisis, Sonic was mostly with Chip and wanted to be with him. "Another fix" refers to Chip's loss of memory. |-|Alone I Break by Korn = *''Pick me up/Been bleeding too long/Right here, right now/I'll stop it somehow'' - The trauma Sonic has went through in his youth can become too much sometimes. *''I will make it go away/Can't be here no more/Seems this is the only way/I will soon be gone/These feelings will be gone/These feelings will be gone'' - Sometimes Sonic feels like ending it all. *''Now I see the times they change/Leaving doesn't seem so strange/I am hoping I can find/Where to leave my hurt behind'' - Sonic doesn't like it when things change and when things are out of his control. *''All the shit I seem to take/All alone I seem to break/I have lived the best I can/Does this make me not a man?'' - Sonic has been through so much and somehow Sonic feels like it's for nothing. *''Shut me off/I'm ready, heart stops/I stand alone/Can't be on my own'' - Sonic often suffers alone and he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. *''Am I going to leave this place?/What is it I'm hiding from?/Is there nothing more to come?'' - Sonic feels that sometimes he should just give up. *''Is it only black in space?/Am I going to take its place?/Am I going to win this race?/Am I gonna win this race?'' - Sonic wonders if he'll ever defeat Eggman. *''I guess God's up in this place/What is it that I've become?/Is there something more to come?/More to come'' - Sonic's talking about Dark Gaia ("God"). |-|Idiosyncrasy by Korn= *''And the dark seems to light my way/And the path is deceiving/And the end is so far away/It might just defeat me'' - Pretty much talking about Dark Gaia energy. *''But I gotta take my time/And I won't let it take me away/And it never got the best of me'' - Sonic won't let Dark Gaia take his heart. *''Don't do it/Don't give in/Won't you ever get it?/Won't you ever get it?'' - Sonic doesn't ever want to give into his instincts as a werehog. *''You've chose to walk a thin line/Replaced the hurt without healing mine/You hold disgust in your heart/You just fucked with me, idiosyncrasy'' - Sonic talking about the Oracle about being aware of what was going on but never saying anything. *''In my heart lies a blackened rage/Sometimes it overtakes me'' - *''Why the fuck did I run away?'' - Sonic is blaming himself for "running away" from his problems and them getting worse. *''My shadow is waiting/But I gotta face the facts/Of a twisted reality/And it never got a hold of me'' - Sonic knows how fucked up the world is. He learned too early of an age. *''Crawling down the path, I'm helpless, reaching for the light I see/Every time I get too close, the light proceeds ahead of me/Taking deep, I take a step, standing up, I take a breath/Running towards the light, I feel the fingers wrapped around my neck'' - Chip is no longer there with him so he feels he can't latch onto "the light" anymore. *''God is making fun of me/He's laughing up there, I can see'' - The Oracle is technically a god and Sonic feels as if The Oracle is laughing at him. Category:Blog posts